Happy Guardian Day!
by StarliteWyrm15
Summary: With Father's Day around the corner, Mokuba and Roland are out to find Seto the perfect gift for Mokuba to show exactly how much he appreciates everything he's done. Set post-cannon. Not Tabloidshipping/yaoi. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!


**A/N:** While I am in the process of trying to research for my duel scene on my Yu-Gi-Oh!/DragonVale crossover, I decided to try my hand at a drabble/fluff fic between the beloved Kaiba brothers. I have been reading a bunch of really old, but incredibly well written, fanfictions about the Kaiba brothers that I was inspired to write something for Father's Day coming up. Hope you enjoy and please review kindly. I do not condone abusive reviews and I delete them immediately upon receiving them in my inbox. So, please, for the sake of humanity, be respectful as I know you would want someone to respect you. Thank you and enjoy "Happy Guardian Day!" P.s: Happy early Father's Day to any of you fathers and to all of your fathers/guardians and Happy Late Mother's Day! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, Kazuki Takashi does and all rights belong to him.

 **Happy Guardian Day!**

By StarliteWyrm15

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a beautiful day in the best gaming city of the world: Domino City. The sky was a perfect light blue, no clouds above, and the sun shone brightly down warming many of the city's residents' hearts. It was almost mid summer and Father's Day was just around the corner, in three days to be exact.

People were bustling to and fro, going from store to store, doing their last minute shopping for the special dads in their lives. Among the crowd at one of the city's most luxurious shopping centers was a young teenage boy. He was about 13 years old with long, raven-colored hair (some people mistake him for a girl) and wide, childlike, violet eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve blue and light green striped shirt with a yellow vest. He was accompanied by a tall, handsome man with teal hair that spiked up just a little on both sides and he was dressed in a black suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie. He wore black sunshades to cover his dark brown eyes, making others intimidated by the sight of him, but it's really just what he's supposed to wear to work as his colleagues dress the same way.

The teal haired man walked a few feet behind his young master, keeping a close eye on him and making sure no one would be able to try anything. For the last two years, the raven-haired boy was constantly a victim of leverage for a certain CEO of one of the world's most prestigious gaming companies. He was always getting kidnapped by the young president's enemies for control of the company or a very rare and valuable Duel Monsters card. But the CEO is the boy's older brother and the elder would do absolutely anything to keep the younger safe from harm.

The boy abruptly halted, causing the young man to stumble to keep from falling into him. He reached his left arm out in front of him, his short finger pointing to a store across from them.

"Let's check in there, Roland." Roland nodded and followed his master to the targeted store. It was a game shop but it was much bigger than the Kame Game Shop, owned by Yugi Muto and his grandfather, or The Black Clown, which was owned by Dungeon Dice Monsters creator, Duke Devlin. Surely, there would be a gift the thirteen year old could find for his brother, the second best duelist in the world.

Upon entering the store, a sales clerk greeted them. She was wearing a black and white striped suit with a red vest and on the collar and cuffs were regular black and red playing cards. She smiled warmly at the two arrivals, her sapphire orbs and blue hair sparkling under the fluorescent lights.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" The boy approached her with confident strides, no doubt from trying to imitate his older brother.

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba, and I was wondering what you have in the Duel Monsters franchise? Do you have anything besides card packs?"

The lady's eyes widened a little when the young boy introduced himself. Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba, chief executive officer of Kaiba Corp.? Is this kid related? Realizing she was lost in thought, she smiled and nodded. "We sure do, are you looking for anything specific or just browsing?"

"Well, I was thinking of looking for a wallet or a briefcase with the 'Blue-eyes White Dragon' on it. Do you have anything like that?" Now she knew he had to be related. The "Blue-eyes White Dragon" was Seto's signature card. Come to think of it, this kid does look familiar. Maybe she had seen on him on television with the young CEO?

"We have all sorts of accessories, including wallets and briefcases, some with Duel Monsters monogramed on them but I don't know if they have a 'Blue-eyes White Dragon' on them. Would you still like to take a look at them?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Then, please follow me." Mokuba and Roland followed close behind, their heads darting from side to side, taking in their surroundings and examining all the interesting board games, video games, etc. Duel Monsters posters hung all around them on the walls. She led them to an accessory aisle, filled with backpacks, hand bags, brief cases, wallets, cell phone cases; anything you could think of with Duel Monsters pictured on them. It was heaven for any duelist that wondered in here.

"Here we are. I hope you find what you're looking for and please don't hesitate to ask for further assistance if needed." And with that, the lady bowed and walked back to the store's entrance to be ready to greet new customers.

Mokuba began looking through the brief cases first. Nothing with his brother's favorite dragon on any of them. There was one with a "Red-eyes Black Dragon" and Mokuba began reminiscing about Joey, Yugi, and the others and their adventures that they shared with him and Seto. He then tried to imagine Joey walking around town carrying this briefcase. He tried picturing the "hot-headed" blonde wearing a suit, but the whole image just made him giggle softly and shake his head. This did not go unnoticed by Roland.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" It seems he forgot Roland was standing next to him, for at that moment his face began turning as red as Joey's favorite dragon's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking about Joey. Can you imagine him carrying this briefcase?" He held up the briefcase for his bodyguard to see. Roland didn't seem to have an expression but who can really tell with him wearing shades all of the time?

"Uh..." Was all Roland could say. Mokuba burst out laughing. He guessed Roland couldn't see Joey with it either. He finally stopped laughing and turned his attention to the wallets. He flipped through them with the same intense focus he had for the briefcases, as if by some miracle that his will to find the "Blue-eyes" would make one, or three, appear. But it was in vain. Nothing on the wallets would interest Seto either.

Roland saw the disappointment in his master's eyes. He knew how much the boy really wanted to get something to prove how much he appreciated everything that Master Kaiba has done for him. He just had to help in anyway he could. But exactly how? What can you give to someone who can get anything he wants but chooses not to? Perhaps if something was custom made for the person in question? A one of a kind item. As if out of some kind of instinct, he looked up and turned his head to a wall that was the back of the store. Very unusual costumes, definitely custom made, were lined up on racks. An idea began forming in his mind. He could only hope Master Mokuba would feel the same way.

"Sir, I just thought of something. I need to ask that lady who helped us a moment ago something before I can reveal anything to you." He bowed and headed back in the direction the lady went just a few minutes before.

Mokuba didn't respond or even act like he had heard his trusted bodyguard and friend. He just stood there looking down at the floor. He couldn't believe that he had already been to a few other game stores and couldn't find anything that he thought his brother would love.

 _I know Seto would probably like anything I give him but, this has to be perfect! Like the time I drew the 'Blue-eyes White Dragon' for him and it helped him remember his dream of owning a real one. I need this to be something that he will never, ever discard and will care for because it will symbolize just how much he truly means to me. When he sees it, uses it, he will always know just how much I truly do appreciate everything he has ever done for me.  
_

He remembered a time when he was very small, perhaps around the age of three but he couldn't remember exactly, and he was very sick. Their father had been away at work for the majority of the day and all he had to even talk to him was his big brother, Seto. Seto would cradle him in his arms and sing softly to him to help calm him and help him relax. Seto stayed with him all through the day and even after their father finally came home, he never left his side until he, too, fell asleep holding a peaceful, sleeping Mokuba.

Then, he started remembering the orphanage and how they were just dropped off by their other relatives to rot in that horrid place since they used up all of their inheritance after their parents passed away. Seto held his five year old brother's small hand as they gazed upon the gates in front. Mokuba felt very safe in that moment, like nothing could ever hurt him. But he was wrong. Several of the older kids that stayed there too would pick on him and steal his toys. One boy held a toy plane out of Mokuba's reach and Mokuba begged to have it back only to be laughed at in return. He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, when he heard someone grunting and then a fight broke out a few feet in front of him. He looked up to see his brother wrestling with the bully on the ground, desperately trying to take the plane out of the kid's greedy hands. Mokuba realized this place may not be so bad because Seto was still by his side. Seto also taught him how to play Chess which became some of the best times he had there.

Then came the flood of memories of the devil himself adopting them. Gozaburo Kaiba, the ex-CEO of Kaiba Corp. and ex-world chess champion. His house and everything about him, even Kaiba Corp. at the time, was a living hell. Between being separated from his brother so his brother could study and being ignored completely by Gozaburo, Mokuba thought things couldn't get any worse. But they did. His brother turned against him and accused him of leaking his Kaiba Corp. takeover plans to Gozaburo but in the end it was all just to help him and Mokuba to have a better, more prosperous life. Somehow, Mokuba knew this deep down in his heart and that's why he trusted Seto enough to lend his brother his own two percent of Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba thought the worst was finally over but then he was kidnapped by Pegasus, the Rare Hunters, had his life endangered on a crashing plane, etc. Mokuba felt like he had faced death numerous times and yet, he always had Seto to rescue him and get him out of every dangerous situation. He could never fully repay Seto for everything he's done but the young teen would start now. He would show his brother how much he meant to him no matter what.

Roland returned to find Mokuba still lost in thought, not having really moved from the position he left him in. He cleared his throat which caused the boy to turn around.

"Sir? I think I have come up with the perfect gift for you to give Master Kaiba." He bent down and whispered in his master's ear. Mokuba's eyes widened but his frown began to turn upside down. _It's perfect!_

Mokuba paid for the gift in advance and the lady told them she would have it delivered straight to the mansion tomorrow, wrapped and all. They thanked her politely and left the store. Today was a great day after all and Mokuba's heart reflected it: warm, sunny, and happy.

XxXxXxXxXx

The awaited, anticipation filled day was finally here: Father's Day. The morning birds sang their glorious songs, filling people with happiness as they woke up to the melodious music.

A pair of deep, cerulean eyes fluttered open and a begrudging moan followed soon after as a young man with disheveled brown hair wearing silky, black pajamas rolled over in his king sized bed. The morning rays of sunlight poured in between dark blue curtains and the young man had to shield his eyes from intense brightness. Slowly, but surely, he sat up on the side of the bed, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the light.

 _Ugh, I hate this day of all days._ He stood up tall and stretched his arms. He appeared to be in his mid twenties though he was only 18 years of age. Yawning, he headed to his bathroom which was annexed to his bedroom and prepared for a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his sky blue tie that hung around his white collared shirt that lay tucked into his all white suit. Though it was Sunday, he still made sure to have employees working on developing their softwares and researching for new projects. Only a small handful of people got to be off but it was mainly due to avoiding law suits from happening. Too much drama that he didn't need in his company but they were among the best of developers/designers he could ever hire.

Usually, he reveled and indulged at going to work. One of the only two places he really enjoyed being where he could focus on his dream: the expansion of his theme park. But today, to put it bluntly, was hell for him. It always was. Because, no matter how hard he has tried to get the memory of a certain person out of his head, this day would never let him forget. But thankfully, by now he knew what to expect and coped with it with an absolute perfect mask. He didn't want to worry another person who would surely notice his behavior if he slipped just the tiniest bit.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Speaking of which, he gave said person permission to enter.

"Come in."

Immediately, the oak door opened and in walked a young boy, about the age of 13, with long raven-colored hair and wide violet eyes.

"Good morning, Seto." Mokuba approached his tall, older brother with a bright smile on his face and his arms behind his back.

"Mokuba." Seto greeted back, his face holding his usual stone-cold expression, but his eyes were not of indifference but rather soft and loving, reserved for Mokuba, and Mokuba alone. "What do you have behind your back?"

Mokuba brought his arms in front of him. In his hands was a long, thick, white rectangular box with a silver ribbon wrapping it in a "cross" pattern with a blue bow resting in the center.

A gift? But why? _Please don't tell me it's because of this wretched day._ Seto thought inwardly but not wanting to disappoint the boy, he just stood there not changing his expression.

"I wanted to give this to you before you go to work, Seto. I know how much this day bothers you but I decided I really wanted to get you something special."

Seto's eyes widened just a little. Why would Mokuba get him something for Father's Day? He wasn't the boy's father, though he did raise him for the majority of his life, he still didn't believe it was worth giving him something.

"Mokuba—" He started but Mokuba cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say but please accept it. You have done so much for me. Seto, I wouldn't still be standing here, by your side, if it wasn't for you always being there for me and protecting me. So, Happy Guardian Day, big brother!" Seto's eyebrow quirked up at that.

"Guardian Day?"

Mokuba blushed a little, almost afraid the elder brother would think him silly for his choice of words but he meant them.

"You know, cause you're not technically my father but my guardian who raised me like a true father would. I thought it would creep you out if I said 'Happy Father's Day'." He held the gift box out for Seto, silently asking him to take it.

Seto strode over and gently grasped the box out of his smaller brother's hands. He gently took the bow and ribbon off and then carefully removed the lid. After taking the metallic blue tissue paper out he held up the priceless gift his little brother just gave him. It was a light blue trench coat but what amazed him was the shape it took the form of. The collar had light blue spikes jutting out from the ends and there were scale-like patterns all throughout the outside of the coat. The outside material felt like lizard hide while the inside felt silky. But what astonished him the most was the pair of light blue "dragon" wings that now expanded from the back of the coat.

"It's a…" But Seto was too speechless to finish.

"Yep, it's a 'Blue-eyes White Dragon' coat!" Mokuba exclaimed proudly. His face beamed with happiness. _I really hope Seto likes it._

Seto slipped on the coat to try it out while he still had a little time left before he would go to work. He checked himself in the mirror and a rare, small smile worked its way on his face. He just loved it! It made him feel a sense of great power but what he loved most was that it was a gift from his dear, little brother; the most important person in the world to him.

He approached his still beaming brother and bent down so that they were eye level. He wrapped his arms around the younger's back and gently pulled him close, being carful to not poke him with the spikes, and buried his face in the smooth, black hair.

"Thank you, little brother."

"Happy Guardian Day, Seto."

 **A/N:** Please leave me your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcomed but there is a difference between positive, constructive criticism and just flat out abuse. So, let's please be mature adults. Thank you for reading!


End file.
